kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
James Bond
James Bond is the heroic secret agent created by Ian Fleming. Unlike in the movie, the Bond who appears against SPECTRE and Goldfinger has the likeness of and is voiced by Daniel Craig in the English versions (voiced by Jurota Kosugi in Japan). He is 007 licensed to kill. Story We first meet James Bond when Sora contacts with him on a picnic on London. M is worried about a scheme to humiliate the British government. Sora, Bond and others go to Istanbul, Turkey and contact Kerim Bey then Tatiana Romanova. After dealing with Krilencu from SMERSH, the team takes the Lektor decoder from the Russians and escapes on the Orient Express. While Sora and Kairi enjoy pleasure in their train cabinet, he and then Bond are warned that someone has killed Kerim Bey and Commissar Benz. At Yugoslavia, Donald gets suspicious that Red Grant had killed Bond's contact Captain Nash and took his place. After Tatiana is drugged, Sora and Bond fight Grant outside the train and win. After the teams gets Tatiana out of bed, they are pursued by a SPECTRE helicopter and Sora fights it then shoots it down. On a speedboat, Morzeny and his SPECTRE boat squad give chase. While Goofy dumped the barrels, Bond pretended to surrender then ignited the barrels, allowing them safe passage to Venice. In a Venice hotel, Rosa Klebb nearly takes the Lektor and fights Bond for it, but Kairi shoots Klebb with her own gun. With the Lektor ready to be sent to England, Sora gives a farewell to 007, promising to meet him again soon. Sora meets Bond after his mission in South America and he tells him about a businessman named Auric Goldfinger. After backfiring his attempts at winning a game, Goldfinger has Oddjob kill Jill Masterson with gold paint. Sora and bond's group meet Goldfinger at a golf course and also Oddjob, who is mute. Goldfinger warns Bond to stay out of the affairs but James ignores that and he and Sora go further into Goldfinger's plans in Switzerland. Tilly Masterson, was also after Goldfinger and while investigating an Auric facility, Tilly is killed. Sora and Bond are captured while Kairi, Riku, Goofy and Donald escape. After a laser torture, Bond convinces Goldfinger to let them live. As 007 and Sora are on a plane route to Kentucky, even meeting Pussy Galore, Kairi and her friends destroy an Auric enterprises warehouse on U.S. docks. After Bond finds out about Operation Grand Slam, that would destroy Fort Knox and irradiate the gold, Sora and Bond are taken to a barn and convince Galore to switch the Delta 9 gas with something non-lethal. At Fort Knox, Goldfinger leaves Oddjob, Kisch, Bond and Sora to die in the nuclear explosion, but after the fight with Oddjob, an atomic specialist disarms the nuke. On a plane, the team fight Goldfinger and blast him out to his doom. On the ground with Pusys Galore, Bond thanks Sora for his courage then Sora leaves with a wave and Bond and Galore shield themselves from view with their parachute. The team sees Bond again at a health clinic near the NATO air base. Sora discovers that Angelo Palazzi is next door to Count Lippe and is having plastic surgery. Bond and Sora are nearly killed by Lippe but they get revenge. That night, Francois Derval is murdered. While leaving, Lippe tries to chase the heroes off the road but is executed by Fiona Volpe for using Palazzi. Sora and his team is sent by M to the Bahamas to search for the 2 A bombs stolen by SPECTRE. Bond and Sora gamble with Emilio Largo that evening and dance with Domino Derval. In the hotel room, Bond senses a presence and discovers Quist, then sends him out to speak with Goldfinger. Quist is then executed. Bond, Sora, Donald and Goofy investigate the Disco Volante and discover an underwater hatch under the boat. They are then driven abck to the hotel by Fiona Volpe, whom Donald gets suspicious off because of the SPECTRE ring. After meeting Largo more peacefully, Paula is captured. Felix Leiter is suggested to give a power blackout on Palmyra. When hell broke loose, Bond escapes after eluding sharks while Sora gets out first. While with Fiona, they are captured at gunpoint and taken out of the hotel. With the Junkanoo as a distraction, Sora and his friends break out of the car and fight Fiona before escaping into the streets. At the Kiss Kiss club, bond dances with Fiona before using her as a meat shield when Vargas fires at him. The morning after, they warn Domino of Francois's murder and also defeat Vargas. The team discovers the bombs being taken on board the Disco Volante. After Domino is captured, they warn Felix about the Disco Volante and Miami being the bomb target before an underwater battle. After the battle, Bond and Sora fight with Largo's men and Largo himself while speeding the boat. Domino saves her friends at the last second before they and Ladislav Kutze jump off the boat. They are then rescued by a lifeboat and then an airplane. Sora meets Bond again in a submarine after Bond's "dead body" is delivered there. M briefs her agent and Sora's team on a stolen U.S. spaceship and they have weeks before the Americans launch another space ship. The dropping of the spacecraft was in Japan, while the American's believed it to be Russia. When contact Henderson is murdered, Bond and Sora slip into Osato Chemicals and steal some things from a vault. They then meet Tiger Tanaka, the head of the Japanese Secret Service. While showing the photographs, Bond discovers the Ning Po ship in a harbor. After a quiet visit to Osato Chemicals, Mr. Osato orders Bond and Sora killed. At the harbor where the Ning Po is, Bond and Sora are captured and brought before Helga Brandt. Convincing her to take them out of the country, Brandt takes them on a plane and reveals herself to be SPECTRE by leaving them to die on the plane. seeing that Bond and Sora survived, Brandt tries to fight but is forced to withdraw. Bond investigates the volcano while Sora, Kairi and Riku raid Osato chemicals. After Bond is made into a Japanese person, Aki is murdered by a SPECTRE assassin. The next day,Bond "marries" an Ama girl named Kissy Suzuki. Hearing that the launch date changed brought horror to Sora. Bond heads into the volcano to stop the SPECTRE craft Bird 1, while Sora and the others conduct a raid on the volcano. Bond is captured and brought to Ernst Stavro Blofeld for the first time who plans to start WWIII. After the crater is opened, Tanaka makes a hole for the rest of his men to head in. As the fighting goes on, Bond and Sora take the destruct keys from Hans, forcefully. As the U.S. prepares to attack Russia, Bond opens up the lock and Sora destructs Bird 1 before it reaches its target. Blofeld then destroys his base while the teams escape. After the team is saved by a submarine, Sora and Bond are called by Miss Moneypenny to report in. The 5th time we see 007, is when he is relieved from MI6. Sora decided to remind M to compromise and make it two weeks leave instead. After investigations resume, Bond poses as Sir Hilary Bray and Sora and his friends pose as Bray's accountants. They spend a wonderful time with the girls on Piz Gloria until Irma Bunt discovers "Bray"'s deception. Blofeld explains to the team what his plans are, to hold the world ransom or destroy the livestock. After escaping, they meet with Tracy Vicenzo during a carnival and escape from Bunt and her thugs. Bunt tries to fight Sora with a machine gun, but is wounded and drives off. Throguh the night, Tracy and Bond confess their love and Tracy is captured the next day. Fearing that MI6 won't assist them, Donald consoles James that the end of the livestock world is not yet there and there is still hope from Marc Ange Draco. An invasion begins the next day. Donald and Goofy rescue Tracy and Draco's men set the explosives. With Piz Gloria cleared, and destroyed, Sora and Bond defeat Blofeld thinking he is dead. Bond and Tracy are married and Sora and Kairi bid them good luck. Sora and Kairi then turn to each other and hope they will marry someday. They didn't count on Tracy being shot down by Irma Bunt as she tries to kill Bond in a drive-by shooting. Sora meets 007 before the Diamond smuggling investigation. Bond thought that he had killed Blofeld in Egypt. The border guards arrest Peter Franks and Bond disguises as him. They meet with Tiffany Case and plan to smuggle diamonds. Sora overhears Franks had escaped and he and Bond kill him. 007 then switches IDs to think Franks killed James Bond. In Las Vegas, Bond cremates Peter Franks and leaves the fake diamonds. Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd try to burn James and the counterfeit 50,000 bucks. Sora and Shady Tree shut the cremation device off. Bond and Sora insist they will get the real diamonds after they bring in the real money. At the Whyte house hotel, Shady Tree is killed by Mr. Wint and Kidd. Plenty O'Toole is tossed out of the hotel by Slumber Inc. men and lands in a pool alive. While Bond spends his night with Case, Plenty comes in and berate them then leaves for Tiffany's apartment. At the Circus Circus, Bond and his friends discover the real diamonds were taken by Tiffany and stuffed in a toy dog. Plenty is killed by Wint and Kidd thinking she is Tiffany. The team meets Prof. Dr.Metz in a lab and Goofy gets suspicious of him. After the alarms blare, the team fights some of the men on "Whyte's" payroll and escape back to the Whyte House. Sora and Bond then meet the real man in Whyte's office, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, alive and well. After showing the voice altering device, a double of Blofeld fights Sora in a duel and is killed. Sora and Bond are then buried alive in a pipeline, which they escape from. The team learns that Whyte would soon be executed by SPECTRE henchmen. In the house, Bambi and Thumper, who were formerly loyal to Whyte try to kill Bond and Sora. Kairi frees Whyte and they prepare to evacuate him. Bert Saxby ambushes them but is killed himself. While Whyte makes it back, Case is captured by Blofeld. A satellite made from diamonds is then sent into orbit, blowing up nuclear missile in North Dakota and Russia, then China. As Bond infiltrates, he is captured but then Sora and his allies, seeing a weather balloon launch an invasion. Sora fights Blofeld but he makes his escape for a mini-sub. bond takes control of the crane and sub and uses it to destroy the control rooms and Blofeld all at once. Bond and his allies go for London on the Canberra. Wint and Kidd try to kill Bond again but they are seen through and then killed. Sora, Tiffany and Bond stay up to enjoy the sparkle in the sky from the defunct satellite. Quotes *The name's Bond, James Bond. *(after killing Grant)How's that feel, old man? Category:Hiromichi Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts III Characters